


「本马达」Play

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: AU，伪ABO，一发完





	

未来社会科技高度发达，人体宛如一台精密的仪器被科学家完全掌握，记忆，情绪，乃至生育皆可被药物和手术操纵。每个人在青春期时大脑会被强制接入观测芯片，所有的生理数据都会被记录并传输到中央控制室的主机里，以便在机体存在病变倾向时第一时间察觉给与治疗。一旦发现犯罪行为，犯人将接受深度意识电击治疗，直到通过评估后方可出院，因此社会里没有监狱只有戒疗所。

更重要的是，芯片可以监测并抑制寄主的生理反应，因环境和生存空间限制，人口数量受到政府的严格监控和管制。人人都感到理所当然，在这个时代。

 

 

Matt住在第七优待宿舍的三十五楼，一条走廊之隔住着他从小到大的好朋友Ben。他和Ben在同一幢平民楼里长大，念同样的基础学校，进修学校，然后又在同一幢实验楼里工作。

这很难得，每一次升级考试的淘汰率都在80%以上，这么多年里他们始终能保持领先的概率不到0.01%，认识的人都打趣他们是当今社会同质化精英教育下的完美产物，与优质标准整齐一致，分毫不差。

宿舍楼的每条走廊里只有两个单元，分居走廊两侧。Matt出门时，另一头的邻居也推开房门，一对异性恋中年情侣亲热地手挽手头挨头走了出来，Matt和他们做了十几年邻居，如往常一样互相点头问好，暗想这么快又过了三年，邻居再次选择注射神经介质浓缩剂，让爱情焕发活力，直到下次婚约期满。

这个时代里，爱情和任何其他东西一样，简单易控，只要协商一致便能长长久久。

Matt不觉微笑，敲了敲Ben的房门。

两人乘电梯到48楼的餐厅吃饭。

坐在固定包间里，提前通过订餐系统点过餐，现在只需等餐服人员送餐过来。

Matt点开桌面上的触控板，问Ben：“今天想要哪个情景模式？”

“随便吧，星空漂流，史前漫步，都试过无数次了，餐饮服务部的积分真好赚，都多久没更新过了。”Ben无聊地一边翻阅平板工作簿一边说，想起什么抬头懒散笑了下，“上次那个风眼模式做的挺逼真，纸巾扔出去能飞起来。”

“可算了，吃顿饭说话还得用喊，累死了。”Matt摇摇头，在长长的下拉菜单里选中一个，愉快地笑起来。

包间里除了中间的餐桌，四周忽然像失焦的镜头模糊不清，重新对焦后，包间变成了一座复古剧院，高大的舞台和红色帷幕就在餐桌不远处，抬头就能看见台上提着裙裾表演的姑娘们的吊袜和大腿，歌声在回音壁间来回撞击，是几个世纪前红极一时的歌剧《逃出伊甸园》。

Matt在婉转激荡的曲调里对Ben说了刚刚碰到邻居的事，开玩笑似地说：“轰轰烈烈的爱情像买牛奶一样容易，只要在档案库挑选个看得上眼的人见一见，再注射一支浓缩剂，以后就是此生挚爱了⋯⋯这么容易的事，竟然一直没发生在我们身上。”

“话不能这么说，”他们的点餐到了，舞台上的主唱姑娘端着一个餐盘深情款款走到他们桌前放下盘中的食物，Ben朝她笑了笑，点出一串积分给她当小费，然后看着Matt继续道，“正好想告诉你，我要订婚了。”

“⋯⋯什么？”歌声有点响，Matt以为自己听错了，调低音量，问道，“你要干什么？”

“订婚，就下个礼拜。”

“哦⋯⋯”Matt没想到会听到这样的消息，呆楞下才反应过来，“和谁啊？”

“就是档案系统里的一位女士咯，神经改造研究开发部的，听起来挺有趣。”

“那你⋯⋯爱她吗？”

Ben停下吃东西抬起头，开什么玩笑的眼神看着Matt说：“见过几面而已，没什么感觉，不过就像你说的，一支合成剂后她就是我的此生挚爱了。”Ben的脸上露出一贯漫不经心的调笑，“说真的Matt，你也该尝试一下结婚这件事了，我们的事业发展到眼下这个地步已经到了瓶颈期，想再上一个台阶进入高级机密区没有稳定的家庭关系是不可能的。就算尝试失败，三年期满后自动解除合约就可以了，方便得很。”

“我考虑一下⋯⋯”

 

晚上结束工作后，Matt真的认真考虑起来。

他今年三十五岁了，然而这些年来竟没遇到过一个让他动心的人，当然人体的自然反应在这个追求极致效率和规划的时代显得有些落伍，Matt觉得自己一直单身到现在的根本原因可能还是因为懒，情欲之类的生理反应受到芯片抑制，摄入合成剂才能激发，他都不需要寻找发泄途径，真是方便得很，就这么拖到现在。

Matt想了一会儿，最终还是点开了档案系统，输入一些设定值后，开始浏览搜索结果。各种男女的照片，生理数据，教育，职业和家庭背景介绍等等跃然眼前。在人口控制的大环境下，同性婚姻早就习以为常，甚至通过科技，男人和男人之间还能生育属于自己的后代。前提是合法婚姻，并且度过第一个合约期，之后提交申请待政府批准后，用积分换取alpha和omega信息素合成剂就可以了。

受孕方使用Omega，另一方使用alpha，注入身体后，omega方的直肠末端会生长出一种类似于胎盘的物质，交合完毕双方的基因着床后自动从体内脱落，在体外养成即可。

除了能使人受孕的合成剂外，其余全是避孕的种类，毕竟生育要得到批准，避孕才是常态。信息素合成剂不仅能有效避孕，而且能够增添情趣，提高性爱质量，同性的受方不用再做扩张润滑，因此是种十分受欢迎的情趣用品。

Matt看得眼睛发酸，也没看到哪个男女让他有共度一生，或者只是共度三年的冲动。他觉得自己一个人挺好的，曾经他以为Ben也是这么想，现在不知怎么有种被抛弃的失落感。

中午的餐桌上如果Ben没说订婚的事，Matt想，他也许会向Ben提议，既然他们已经认识了二十五年，不如他俩凑合凑合过一辈子算了。

然而没有如果。

Matt关掉触控板，躺在床上，失眠了。

他想不通Ben为什么之前从没和他提起过，忽然选个对象就要订婚，他们每天见面吃饭看球赛，有空就腻在一起不是么。

中午时像种子般小小的失落在失眠的夜里长成了繁茂的参天大树，Matt想起了他和Ben彼此之间毫无秘密的过去。二十多年的记忆回想到一半似乎就迷迷糊糊睡了过去，到后面分不清是现实还是做梦。

他和Ben回到了少年时代，还住在围着铁墙的平民大楼里，放学回家时爬到楼顶，坐在几百米高的大楼边沿，头顶上空是大团浓密如乌云的聚合物，空气里所有的污染物都被吸收进聚合物里，露出了远处特权集结区的晴天白云。

Ben指着那边画一样清透干净的区域说：“早晚有一天我们会住进里面最高的精英大楼，成为规则的制定者，做我们想做的，清洁的自然资源也好，宽敞的实验室也好，全都随手可得。”

Matt仰头看着他，少年脸上的笑容闪闪发亮，迎着干燥的自然风对他许诺，是他一生里最接近心动的时刻。

 

 

*

温柔变换的彩色光线将Matt从梦里唤醒，似真似幻的一夜让人筋疲力尽，Matt请了一天假，坐在客厅的沙发里，对着满墙循环滚动的照片发呆。

如果不是过去的那些照片，他很难相信他和Ben已经三十多岁了，仿佛什么也没做，时间一下子就过来了。记忆里意气风发的少年，Matt曾经那么期待和他一起长大，共度以后的所有时光，怎么会到现在他们之间什么也没有发生过呢。

Matt突然从沙发里站起来，现在就去告诉Ben他没说出口的打算，说不定还不太迟。他在房间里来回踱步，盘算该怎么开口，等时钟指向午休时间，Matt迫不及待敲响了Ben的房门。

“Ben，我有些话要对你说。”门一打开，Matt说出了事先想好的台词。

Ben见他如此严肃，疑惑地皱皱眉：“什么话？”

“婚约的事，也许你该重新考虑下。”

“为什么？”Ben靠着门框，视线下垂看着Matt。

Matt迎上Ben的目光，心跳开始加快，像变回了冲动的毛头小子，脱口而出道：“因为你有更好的对象可以共度一生。”

“比如？”

两人像凝固一样对视着，Matt耸了下肩，眼神降到门把上，用下雨天提醒Ben出门带伞的语气说：“比如我咯。”

Matt说完抿住唇紧张又好奇地等待Ben会是什么反应，结果头上传来一串诡异的笑声。

Matt抬头，Ben脸上“不出我所料”的笑容让他莫名有种好像被捉弄的感觉。

“Matt，我就知道这次你也会想通的。”Ben愉快地说，拉住Matt的手腕，“进来再说，我有东西要给你看。”左右看看门外再无别人，迅速关上房门。

“什么东西？你不是应该先告诉我你的答案吗？”

“我的答案，看完你就知道了。”

Matt被Ben拉进他的实验室里，以他们的级别，宿舍里都配备了独立的实验室，感应门自动落锁后，全息屏幕里调出一段年代久远的监控录像。

画面上是一处走廊尽头，正中墙边有一台自动贩卖机，右下角的编号上写着Z区D走廊，时间显示为十六年前。Matt认出那是以前他和Ben一起住过的学生公寓，果然很快他就在屏幕里看到了十几岁时的自己，还有Ben。

他们两个走到自动贩卖机边，Matt背靠机柜站着，Ben站在他旁边，一手撑着机柜，半边身体松松将Matt包围住。

Matt记得那时Ben突然抽高，明明比他小两岁，却长得比他还高大强壮，一直跟在他屁股后面的小屁孩变成了需要他仰望的存在，他好一阵不习惯。

然而他却丝毫不记得屏幕里的事了，也许是哪次路过那里买烟吧。Matt想，默默继续看下去。

十几年前的两人玩起了古老的猜拳游戏，Matt看到自己输了，很不甘心地瞪了Ben一眼，一掌拍上贩卖机上的生物识别区，点完几个按钮，机器下方掉出两瓶小东西，画面旁边的读数分析框里相应罗列出各项细节数据，Matt不可置信地瞪大双眼，竟然是两瓶信息素合成剂。

一瓶alpha专用，一瓶omega专用。

年轻的Matt又瞪了Ben几眼，看了看瓶身上的说明，将其中一瓶扔给面前笑得很坏的男孩。

画面里的Ben得意地把瓶子举给脸色很臭的Matt看，上面明晃晃的alpha字眼在Matt眼皮底下晃来晃去。Matt说了句什么，Ben忽然把他按在机柜上，用力吻了下去。没一会儿，高大的男孩被推开，Matt戳戳他的头，两人手牵手走出了画面。

屏幕外的Matt脸蹭的红了。

他不知道这到底是什么东西，尴尬地用余光去看坐他旁边的人，Ben正抿嘴偷笑，朝他比比食指，示意他继续看下去。

很快屏幕里又调出一个监控录像，还是十六年前，地点换成了Matt学生公寓里的单间宿舍。他和Ben坐在他的单人床上，Ben正在⋯⋯解他的衣服？

正在观看的Matt用手捂住自己发烫的脸，悄悄透过指缝看立体的全息影像里自己的小黄片，他被扯乱了衣服，露出白皙圆润的肩头和薄薄的腰，而他的手也在解Ben的，两个耀眼的年轻男孩挤在小床上，凌乱的上衣长裤扔到床底下。监控的俯视视角只能看到Ben的背影和他的正脸，他蜷在高大的Ben身下，扬着尖俏的下颌，一脸痴迷和饥渴。显然两人都服用过了信息素合成剂，正处在人为的发情期里，极度渴求彼此。

“⋯⋯你能停下来吗？”Matt实在看不下去了说。

Ben看着他问：“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为你他妈再不说清楚怎么回事，我就要走了！”Matt忍无可忍。

“好吧，”Ben伸出长指，利落地操控着界面，“反正最精彩的部分还没到，接着看吧。”

画面又跳回到走廊尽头的贩卖机，时间却往后错了一年，是十五年前。Matt和Ben靠着机柜玩猜拳，Matt输了懊恼地拍识别区，掉出两个小瓶子。接着又是单人宿舍，两人滚到床上，衣服散落一地。

Matt：“关了吧。”

Ben：“不行。”

Matt：“那快进！”

Ben看他一眼：“你说的。”

疑惑的Matt很快明白了Ben的意思。已经滚在床上完成插入步骤的两人在四倍速下，律动抽插的频率快到不可思议，Ben裸着背伏在他身上，年轻强悍的腰部力量也仿佛变得更加猛烈。

无法直视的Matt把通红的脸埋进手心里，唯一值得庆幸的就是还好录像没有声音。

Ben忽然靠近Matt耳边，低声说：“如果你想要声音的话也是有的，虽然不是很清楚。”

“我要走了。”Matt站起来。

“好啦，好啦。”Ben拉住Matt的手，拽他坐下来，“重点来了。”

光裸的两人穿上衣服重新站到贩卖机旁边，时间变成十四年前，可怜的Matt又猜拳输了，下一个地点却换到了他和Ben合住的另一间宿舍。Matt想起那时Ben应该通过了升级考试，和他一起住进了高级学区。

后面的事没等Matt抗议，Ben自觉切换，于是就到了十三年前，如此往复，时间慢慢离此刻越来越近，画面里的地点也随着时间的推移有所变换，从学生宿舍搬到工作宿舍，然后继续升级，一直到去年。不变的是，每次两人去购买合成剂，猜拳输的一方总是Matt，从无例外。

“这肯定是假的。”Matt坚决地说，“是你伪造的吧，怎么可能每次都是我输从来没赢过？”

Ben笑得无比开心，得意地问他：“要不要再试一次？”

“你先解释下这是怎么回事，怎么会不是假的？政府的监控到了这么丧心病狂的地步了？”

“很不幸，都是真的。”Ben的声音里不再有笑意，甚至相反的，有些捉摸不清的沙哑，“我无意中在一个废弃的服务器上发现这些数据，被损毁过，只剩些片段，费了点时间才全部恢复，但是我对记录里的事情一点印象都没有，之所以相信这些都是过去真实发生过的，是因为⋯⋯”Ben看着Matt，声音变得轻柔，“那些都是我想和你做的事，我很理解录像里的自己。你呢？”

Matt偏过头，Ben的眼神让他心悸，他闪躲了下，也实事求是地说：“我进门前就跟你说过了。”

“所以，”Ben握住Matt的手，“虽然我们没有那些记忆，但是对彼此的感觉一直都在，我想这也是为什么我们的记忆会被消除掉。我绕过监控程序查到了那些录像的后台报告，虽然现在同性伴侣可以通过科技手段生育，然而诞生的后代基因始终不如自然分娩融合的那样完美，政府希望他们培养出的精英保持最优质的生育质量，将自己的基因完美遗传下去，但他们还无法控制我们的意愿，只能通过删除记忆让我们忘记对彼此的爱，所以在观测芯片年检时动手脚，没想到用不了一年我们又再次相爱。”

Ben的眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁，Matt看入迷，听到他继续说：“一开始他们把这当成了意外，于是重复删除操作，几次以后依然无法阻止。结果超乎他们的预想，讨论后认为掌握的科技还有缺陷，一致同意把我们作为实验对象保持观察，不知不觉过了十几年。你知道我的研究领域，前不久我听说在神经控制方面上终于突破了困扰多年的瓶颈，这下子想要控制人的意志也不是问题了。马上就是下一次年检，谁知道政府会怎么对我们呢。我和几个同样被删除过记忆的科学家暗中找到了取出芯片的方法，我的那个订婚对象是其中之一，订婚只是个幌子，昨天我的芯片已经取了出来，一会儿我来给你做这个手术，然后我们一起离开这里。”

Matt听得目瞪口呆，呆楞半晌喃喃问Ben：“这么大的事你怎么一点都不跟我说？你真的把我当成共度一生的对象吗？”

“当然！”Ben握住他的肩膀，“所以再有百分百把握以前我不能把你卷进来，你知道风险有多大，万一被政府发现我们就死定了。而且你是研究植物方向，知道这些也只能干着急。”

“可是⋯⋯”

没等Matt再说什么，Ben马上吻住了他。

Matt想说的话被堵住了，唇上的暖热一直传到心底。这种感觉很奇妙，身体上很熟练契合了，精神上却还是第一次。

待两人分开后，Ben神秘地笑着拿出两个眼熟的小瓶子给Matt看。

Matt睁大双眼。

Ben问他：“要不要再试一试？”

Matt眼睛亮了下，随即想到自己可能真的不太擅长猜拳，犹豫时Ben又说：“这次换个方法，你闭眼随便挑一个，不能再说我作弊欺负你了吧。”

Matt心动了。

Ben从后面揽着他，一手蒙上他的双眼，两个玻璃瓶躺在他另一只手里，随机打乱顺序后放到Matt面前。

Matt仔细挑了好一会儿，最终谨慎地选了其中一个，听到Ben说选定了可就不能换了哦，点点头。Ben的手从他脸上移开，Matt紧张地睁开眼。

怎么可能！

Ben笑倒在沙发上，迅速打开瓶盖一饮而尽。

Matt气鼓鼓，但他是个守信的人，在Ben越来越火热的眼神里也把瓶子里的东西喝了下去。

药效来得很快。

Matt心砰砰跳着，一阵酸麻的热流涌向下体，属于Ben的alpha气息霸道的压向他，他感到后面像融化了似的立刻流出透明的液体，身体开始发热，发软，在充满诱惑和压制的雄性信息素下几乎抬不起头。

他们像录像里那样抱在一起，急切地撕扯彼此的衣物，全身迅速湿出一层汗水。

空气里满是甜蜜热切的交合味道。

Ben在Matt的颈窝里深嗅着，仿佛那里有个发胀的腺体正在散发香气。

进入的过程没有任何痛苦，两人相贴的胯间湿滑不堪，Ben用力一顶，立即被那个紧致的入口吸附住。

Matt轻轻闷哼，有种恍惚的熟悉感，Matt想那是他失去的十几年的记忆。

这片记忆里什么也没有了，但是身体还很清楚，对另一个人的渴望，和渴望之后的战栗。

不知怎么流出了眼泪，Matt觉得那应该不是药物的关系。

 

到后来不知道药效是何时消退的，一直到用尽最后一点力气两人才停下来。互相靠着喘息，说不出话，浸在让人眷恋的安静和温柔里。

Ben休息够了，把Matt抱到实验室里的手术台上，一边在Matt的头上贴上电极，调整反射镜角度，拿出精细的手术刀具，一边解释说：“我要先用程序模拟出你的生理数据，然后让芯片接入程序，假装它还在你的身上，做完麻醉之后就可以取出来了。准备好了吗？”

Matt头朝下趴着，露出脆弱的后颈。Ben的语气是处于工作中的冷静从容，有股强大的力量让人信任他，毫无保留把自己交给他。他说的对，Matt不太懂这个领域的事。

他照Ben所说的，点了点头。

 

 

*

Matt合上手里的剧本，摸摸发烫的脸颊，清清嗓子说：“这是什么烂剧本。Bug也太多了，简直毫无道理。”

“也没那么糟吧。”Ben听到笑了，“烂是烂，但是还可以拯救一下。比如中间加入一些角色打断，出现反转，变成科幻惊悚片。或是结尾手术失败，或者逃跑失败，需要牺牲一人保全另一人，那就是个悲伤的浪漫爱情故事了。”

“再或是最后一次两人拿到的药剂相反。”Matt想了想说。

“呵呵，滑稽荒诞片现在没市场。”Ben假笑了下告诉Matt，“总之，可以改进和调整的空间还是很大的，你要不要考虑一下？”

“导演是谁？”

Ben懒洋洋挑起一边唇角：“如果我说是我，你意下如何？”

“我的回答当然是⋯⋯”Matt笑着一手勾住Ben的脖颈，把他拉向自己。

 

——不放过任何一个和你相爱的机会。

 

 

完


End file.
